The invention relates to removing biologically active agents from liquids.
At times it is necessary to remove biologically active agents from liquids such as body fluids. Heparin, for example, is routinely added to blood as an anticoagulant in applications where the blood is to be transferred through extracorporeal circuits such as those employed in hemodialysis and cardiovascular surgery. The presence of heparin in the blood, however, creates a significant risk of hemorrhaging. Thus, it is highly desirable to remove excess heparin from blood when it is no longer desirable for the blood to have anticoagulating properties.